Chap 2
1. Contiguous (Part of Speech:_Adjective_) Definition:___ Sharing a common border _________ Sentence:____ The only building in sight was a small block of yellow brick sitting on the edge of the waste land, a sort of compact Main Street ministering to it, and contiguous to absolutely nothing.________ 2. Facet (Part of Speech:_Noun___) Definition:____ one of the small, polished plane surfaces of a cut gem Sentence:___ . Her face, above a spotted dress of dark blue crepe-de-chine, contained no facet or gleam of beauty _______ 3. Cower (Part of Speech:__Verb____) Definition:______ Crouch down in fear _____ Sentence:____ In a basket swung from his neck cowered a dozen very recent puppies of an indeterminate breed.______ 4. Interpose (Part of Speech:__Verb___) Definition:_______ Place or insert between one thing and another ____ Sentence:____ “No, you don’t,” interposed Tom quickly.___________ 5. Apathetic (Part of Speech:_Adjective_) Definition:_ Showing or feeling no interest, enthusiasm, or concern ______ Sentence:____ hard dog-biscuits — one of which decomposed apathetically in the saucer of milk all afternoon _______ 6. Languid (Part of Speech:_Adjective_) Definition:___ Displaying or having a disinclination for physical exertion or effort _____ Sentence:_____ His wife was shrill, languid, handsome, and horrible ____________ 7. Imply (Part of Speech:__Verb_____) Definition:_____ Strongly suggest the truth or existence _______ Sentence:___ . Then she flounced over to the dog, kissed it with ecstasy, and swept into the kitchen, implying that a dozen chefs awaited her orders there._______ 8. Strident (Part of Speech: __Ajective__) Definition ____ Loud and harsh ___________________________________ Sentence ______ I became entangled in some wild, strident argument which pulled me back _______ 9. Deft (Part of Speech: ___Adjective___) Definition ______ nimble; skillful __________________________ Sentence ____ Making a short deft movement, Tom Buchanan broke her nose with his open hand._______ 10. Clad (Part of Speech: ___Verb_______) Definition ______To cover with a metal______________________ Sentence ___ I was standing beside his bed and he was sitting up between the sheets, clad in his underwear, with a great portfolio in his hands.____ 1.Describe the "valley of ashes." What does it look like and what does it represent? __A desolate area where ashes grow like wheat into ridges and hills and grotesque gardens _________________________________________ ___The place where the poor people live___________________________________ 2.Describe Mr. Wilson and Myrtle. Do they seem to fit into the setting? Myrtle herself possesses a fierce vitality and desperately looks for a way to improve her situation. Mr. Wilson, loves and idealizes Myrtle, his wife, and is devastated by her affair with Tom. Yes this does fit onto the setting 3.What more have you learned about Nick in this chapter? Is he similar or different than the people he spends his time with? He seems to be different than the people around him, because he doesn't seem to care about money as much, or his imagery. He's not rich and doesn't try to be. Plus everyone in the book seems to be persuaded by rumors or something, but Nick doesn't go on those. 4.Describe the violent act Tom committed against Myrtle. What does this reveal about him? __ At a party in their apartment, Myrtle keeps saying the name "Daisy" over and over. Tom hits Myrtle across the face, breaking her nose._____ ___ It reveals that he doesn't seem to care for Myrtle even though they're having an affair with each other._____ Quotes: Write down a quote, the page, and why it is important to this chapter. (page _____): “_______________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________ Why it’s important: ________________________________________________________________________